Yuzu Se Vuelve Directioner Por Un Dia
by Black The Hollow In Nightmares
Summary: Un ruido muy fuerte hace despertar a casi la mayoria de los vecinos,ya que Yuzu se volvio Directioner por un dia. (One-Shot)


**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo este Fic que de seguro les matara de risa, espero que no me vayan a pegar por lo que voy a decir pero… ¡SOY DIRECTIONER! ¡Por favor se los suplico! Es que al ser Directioner, no pude evitar hacer este Fic y todo eso. Lo único que espero es que les guste.**

**Bleach no me pertenecen sino a Tite Kubo.**

* * *

**Yuzu Se Vuelve Directioner.**

* * *

Ya estaba amaneciendo en Karakura,la residencia Kurosaki dormían tranquilamente, bueno no tan tranquila hasta que se escucho una canción muy fuerte:

**One way or another I'm gonna find ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha  
One day, maybe next week  
I'm gonna meetcha, I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha  
I will drive past your house  
And if the lights are all down  
I'll see who's around**

**One way or another I'm gonna find ya**  
**I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha**  
**One way or another I'm gonna win ya**  
**I'll getcha, I'll getcha**  
**One way or another I'm gonna see ya**  
**I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha**  
**One day, maybe next week**  
**I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha**

El ruido de la canción provoco que todos se sobresaltaran, incluyendo a Ichigo, quien al saltar cae de cara al piso, después se levanto furioso y se dirigió al cuarto de su hermana Yuzu.

**Ichigo:** ¡YUZU! ¡Podrías bajarle el volumen de….-Se queda en estado de shock-.

Había visto un montón de posters en toda su habitación y también vio a su propia hermana saltando de su cama y con camiseta que dice "I Love 1D".

Yuzu, quien había dejado de saltar, paro la música y miro a Ichigo.

**Yuzu:** Bueno días Ichigo-Dijo sonriente-.

**Ichigo:** Buenos días, pero… ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

**Yuzu:** Pues estaba escuchando una canción de One Direction.

Al oír eso Ichigo se termino acabando las dudas.

**Ichigo: **¿Quiénes son "One Direction"?

**Yuzu:** Es banda formada por: Harry Styles, Liam Payne, Zayn Malik, Niall Horan y Louis Tomlinson.

Ichigo: ¿Y hace cuando que comienzas a escucharlos?

La chica comienza contar con los dedos.

**Yuzu:** Hace un par de dias.

**Ichigo:** Ok...

* * *

Yuzu estaba preparando el almuerzo,mientras cantaba:

**Yuzu:** _Forever young, __I wanna be, __Forever young, __Do you really want to live forever, __Forever, __Forever young._

Ichigo iba a hablar por fue interrumpido por Karin:

**Karin:** Por si ya lo sabias,Yuzu ya es una "Directioner"

**Ichigo:** ¿Que es "Directioner"?

En ese momento aparece Rukia,quien baja de las escaleras:

**Rukia:** Directioner significa Fan de One Direction y Belieber significa Fan de Justin Bieber

**Ichigo:**...

**Yuzu:** Oigan ¿Quieren cantar la de "What Makes So Beautifull"?

**Rukia:** ¡Yo me apunto!

Las dos comenzaron a cantar y Ichigo y Karin se taparon los odios para no oirlas y Yuzu cantar lo mas fuerte que podian,algunos de los vecinos se quejaban de los ruidos.

**You're insecure**  
**Don't know what for**  
**You're turning heads when you walk through the door**  
**Don't need make up**  
**To cover up**  
**Being the way that you are is enough**

**Everyone else in the room can see it**  
**Everyone else but you**

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**  
**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**  
**But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell**  
**You don't know**  
**You don't know you're beautiful**  
**If only you saw what I can see**  
**You'll understand why I want you so desperately**  
**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe**  
**You don't know**  
**You don't know you're beautiful**  
**Oh oh**  
**But that's what makes you beautiful**

**So c-come on**  
**You got it wrong**  
**To prove I'm right I put it in a song**  
**I don't why**  
**You're being shy**  
**And turn away when I look into your eyes**

**Harry:Everyone else in the room can see it**  
**Everyone else but you**

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**  
**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**  
**But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell**  
**You don't know**  
**You don't know you're beautiful**  
**If only you saw what I can see**  
**You'll understand why I want you so desperately**  
**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe**  
**You don't know**  
**You don't know you're beautiful**  
**Oh oh**  
**But that's what makes you beautiful**

**Na na na na na na na**  
**Na na**  
**Na na na na na**  
**Na na na na na na na**  
**Na na**  
**Na na na na na**

**Baby you light up my world like nobody** else  
**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**  
**But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell**  
**You don't know**  
**You don't know you're beautiful**

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**  
**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**  
**But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell**  
**You don't know**  
**You don't know you're beautiful**  
**If only you saw what I can see**  
**You'll understand why I want you so desperately**  
**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe**  
**You don't know**  
**You don't know you're beautiful**  
**Oh oh**

**But that's what makes you beautiful**

Siguienron cantando toda la noche y esto provocaba que los vecinos sigan protestando y ella se sentia muy feliz de ser Directioner.

Yuzu: ¡Cantemos otra!

Rukia: ¿Que tal "Everthing About You"?

Yuzu: ¡Buena idea!

**You know I've always got your back, girl**  
**So let me be the one you come running to, running to, r-r-running**  
**I see it's just a matter of fact, girl**  
**You just call my name**  
**I'll be coming through, coming through, I'll keep coming**

**On the other side of the world, it don't matter**  
**I'll be there in two, I'll be there in two, I'll be there in two**  
**I still feel it every time**  
**It's just something that you do**  
**Now ask me why I want to**

**It's everything about you, you, you**  
**Everything that you do, do, do**  
**From the way that we touch, baby**  
**To the way that you kiss on me**  
**It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)**  
**The way you make it feel, new, new, new**  
**Like every party is just us two**  
**And there's nothing I could point to**  
**It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)**  
**Everything about you, you, you (everything about you)**  
**It's everything that you do, do, do (everything about you)**  
**It's everything about you**

**Yes, I like the way you smile with your eyes**  
**Other guys see it but don't realize that it's m-my loving**  
**There's something about your laugh that it makes me wanna have to**  
**There's nothing funny so we laugh at n-n-nothing**

**Every minute's like the last so let's just take it real slow**  
**Forget about the clock that's tick-tick-ticking**

**I still feel it every time**  
**It's just something that you do**  
**Now ask me why I want to**

**It's everything about you, you, you**  
**Everything that you do, do, do**  
**From the way that we touch, baby**  
**To the way that you kiss on me**  
**It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)**  
**The way you make it feel, new, new, new**  
**Like every party is just us two**  
**And there's nothing I could point to**  
**It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)**  
**Everything about you, you, you (everything about you)**  
**It's everything that you do, do, do (everything about you)**  
**It's everything about you**

**And you have always been the only one I wanted**  
**And I wanted you to know without you I can't face it**

**All we wanna have is fun**  
**But they say that we're too young**  
**Let them say what they want**

**It's everything about you, you, you**  
**Everything that you do, do, do**  
**From the way that we touch, baby**  
**To the way that you kiss on me**  
**It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)**  
**It's everything that you do, do, do**  
**Like every party is just us two**  
**And there's nothing I could point to**

**It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)**  
**Everything about you, you, you (everything about you)**  
**It's everything that you do, do, do (everything about you)**  
**It's everything about**

**Rukia:** ¡Jajaja! ¡Estuvo muy divertido!

**Yuzu: **¡Si!

**Rukia: **Creo que sera mejor que no cantemos mas por que a este paso los vecinos nos van a denunciar.

**Yuzu: **Tienes razon,me gusto mucho ser Directioner por un dia.

Ambas sonrieron y se fueron.

**FIN**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado :3**

**¡Adios!**


End file.
